Tobias Goodwin
Tobias Goodwin (born 26 April, 1925) was a half-blood wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1936 to June of 1943. He was the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team starting in the autumn of 1940 until he graduated in June 1943. He played the position of Chaser. Biography Early life Tobias Goodwin was born on 26 April, 1925, the son of a muggle and a half-blood witch. He was born in Grimsby, Lincolnshire, England. Grimsby, also Great Grimsby, was a large coastal English seaport and administrative centre in North East Lincolnshire, on the South Bank of the Humber Estuary, close to where it reaches the North Sea. It ran the largest fishing fleet in the world by the mid-20th century. His father was a fisherman. Hogwarts years Tobias Goodwin received his Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1936. Sometime before he left for school, he purchased a wand made of spruce and dragon heartstring from Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley, London. He boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September, 1936, and later that night, he was sorted into Gryffindor. In his second year of school, Tobias tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He didn't make it that year, but the next year he tried out again, and made the team. The position that he played was Chaser. In his fifth year of school, Tobias was made the captain of an unusually young Gryffindor Quidditch team, comprised of mainly fifth and fourth years. The first team he captained was made up of Mick Rigby and Gordon MacCallum, his fellow Chasers, Gilchrist Bellchant and Archie Dodge, Beaters, Ivor McKinnon, the Keeper, and Dominic Gudgeon, the Seeker. Also on the team was Ansel Hume, who was a substitute. In Tobias's seventh year of school, the Chamber of Secrets was opened by Tom Riddle, which resulted in the petrification of four muggle-borns, and the death of a third year Ravenclaw student, Myrtle Warren. Another third year student was framed for her death, Rubeus Hagrid, as well as an illegal acromantula he'd been hiding in the school, which was passed off as the monster. Later life Tobias never married and never had children. He enjoyed his later life as an eternal bachelor. Etymology Greek form of TOBIAH. This is the name of the hero of the apocryphal Book of Tobit, which appears in many English versions of the Old Testament. It relates how Tobit's son Tobias, with the help of the angel Raphael, is able to drive away a demon who has plagued Sarah, who subsequently becomes his wife. This story was popular in the Middle Ages, and the name came into occasional use in parts of Europe at that time. In England it became common after the Protestant Reformation. From a surname which was derived from the given name GODWINE, meaning "friend of god". Derived from the Scots guidwe'en meaning, literally, "good child". A Scottish expression meaning a good-hearted, or good-souled person, especially one who is young at heart. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1920s births Category:Individuals Sorted in 1936 Category:Half-bloods Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts Quidditch Captains Category:English individuals Category:Individuals from Lincolnshire Category:Spruce wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Chasers Category:Goodwin family